Love And War
by WolfGirl1618
Summary: One-shot. Jacob and Bella passionately reunite post-Eclipse.


**Love And War**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Steph Meyer, lucky woman that she is, owns them all, and Jacob's fate is in her hands. I'll be writing more angst-ridden stuff later to make up for all the fluff. But I had to clear the pipes. Hope you like it anyway!

I found him in a dingy motel room in Seattle. I'd been tracking him for weeks, with the help of the pack. Finally, his scent had led us here. As I'd driven there, I'd reflected on my last days with Edward. The tears, the constant argument.

"I can see it in your eyes, Bella," Edward had finally said. "You're not happy here. You cry in your sleep, you call out for him. I think you already know where your heart truly is, Bella, and it's not with me. Go find him."

So I had. The pack had reluctantly agreed to let me join the search effort, after admitting that I was the only thing that would bring him back.

Now I was standing outside the door, trying to think of what I would say to him. I clung to the wolf charm on my bracelet, as if I could draw strength from it. The diamond from Edward was long since gone. I took a deep breath and knocked.

My breath caught when he appeared in the doorway. His eyes lit up briefly when he saw me, but he quickly subdued his reaction, making his face carefully blank.

"What are you doing here, Bella? Don't you have a wedding to prepare for?" he asked in that harsh, bitter tone I hated. "It'll be pretty elaborate, I'm guessing, from the looks of that frilly invitation your bloodsucker sent me. It doesn't look like you had much choice in the--"

He stopped short when I nervously reached up to brush the hair out of my face, his gaze freezing on my bracelet. He slowly reached out and touched the wolf charm.

"What…happened to the diamond?" he whispered.

"I gave it back to Edward," I said softly. "I'm not marrying him. In fact, I'll probably never see him again. He made sure of that."

Jacob took a cautious step away from me. His face hardened.

"He left you?" My breath rushed out in a shaky sigh.

"No, I left him. I realized too late that he wasn't who I wanted."

For some reason I couldn't fathom, Jacob recoiled as if he'd been struck.

"Don't play with me, Bella," he snapped. A horrified gasp escaped my lips, and I floundered for a long moment before I was able to respond.

"Jake, I'm not! Do you honestly think I would come here and find you just to play some kind of game with your emotions? Why would I ever do that to you?"

Jacob shook his head.

"I don't know, Bella. Why _are_ you here?"

That's when the tears started falling.

"I'm here because I love you, Jacob. I haven't been able to think about anything but you since I left Forks, and when I got that call from Billy I knew exactly what it was I needed most in my life. You, Jake. I'm in love with you, and you're the one I want to be with. I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure that out."

I don't know what I expected after my confession. I must have expected more distrust, a refusal to accept what I had said. That must have been why it surprised me so much when he jumped up from his chair and caught my face between his hands, bringing his mouth down hungrily on mine.

I kissed him back with all the passion I possessed, tangling my fingers in his hair and pressing my body into every line and curve of his. His lips devoured mine and one of his hands drew me closer as the other reached for my knee, securing it around his hip. This pressed me intimately against him and I gasped into his mouth as I felt him, eager and hard beneath his jeans.

His hands were becoming more bold, curving over my hips before moving upward and brushing teasingly against the outsides of my breasts. I ran my fingers under the waistband of his pants, causing him to moan into my mouth. His mouth left mine with a shuddering breath and he traced his lips ardently down my neck and across my collarbone.

I fisted the material of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I outlined the muscles of his stomach and chest with my fingertips and trailed hot kisses down to the button on his jeans. He groaned low in his throat and ran shaky fingers through my hair.

Hesitantly, he pulled me to my feet. He cupped my face in his hands and asked, "Are you sure?"

I felt a smile break across my face and I knew I was happier now than I had ever been.

"I'm sure. I love you, Jacob." His answering smile appeared, the one I'd missed so much. "My Jacob," I sighed against his lips. He tenderly pressed them to mine.

"Always, Bella. I love you."

He wrapped an arm gently around my waist and lowered me to the bed. I ran my fingernails down his spine, causing a shudder to run through him. His fingers went to the buttons of my shirt, popping them open eagerly. As he opened the front clasp of my bra with nimble expertise, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he said with a sheepish grin. "I watch movies."

I giggled and brought his lips back down to mine. It quickly turned into a moan as I felt him graze my nipple. He replaced his fingers suddenly with his hot mouth and I clutched at his head to keep him there.

His hand stroked teasingly over my thigh, and I reached for the button on his jeans. I undid the zipper and he helped me push them down over his hips. His fingers slipped below the waistband of my jeans, tantalizingly caressing me through my panties. I gasped as I felt jolts that were almost electric shoot to my center from a point behind my navel.

With sudden desperation I reached between us and stroked the unbelievably hot length of him. He rubbed me harder as he groaned ardently into the curve of my neck. He had my jeans off in a matter of moments. With a tender kiss to my temple, he hooked a long finger around my now soaked panties and dragged them down my shaking legs.

He slipped that finger softly inside me, and I clutched frantically at his arm with the hand that wasn't busy between his thighs. He panted into my neck as he stroked me.

I intensified my attentions to his length and it throbbed in my hand. He caught my wrist and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"If you keep doing that, this'll be over in about two seconds," he breathed hotly in my ear, and I shivered. I felt a rush of power knowing I had that effect on him.

His mouth brushed against mine again and I caught his lower lip between my teeth, sucking it into my mouth. Our tongues tangled in a motion that mimicked the strokes of his fingers inside me.

I moaned in protest as he withdrew them, then gasped as I felt the tip of him graze across my entrance. He pulled back to look into my eyes, and I nodded.

I felt a sharp stab of pain as he entered me, but I pulled him closer in spite of it.

"Are you okay?" he whispered raggedly in my ear.

"I'm all right," I murmured.

He began to move, and I groaned. I felt like I was burning up. His movements were sending jolts of heat through my whole body, and his exceptionally hot skin was pressed impossibly close to mine. I felt my skin getting slippery with sweat, but it felt too incredible to stop.

For an unfathomable length of time, the room was filled with the sound of my fevered gasps and Jacob's passionate groans.

"I love you," Jacob panted into my hair.

My whole body tightened and shook with ecstasy, the spasms going on and on. I felt Jacob tense above me, then the warm rush as he finally let go.

When he stopped shaking, I cradled his face in my hands.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck. I was completely content with him in my arms. Having him so close to me once again, I wondered how I had ever let him go. I knew as I listened to his steady breathing that I would never let anything come between us again.


End file.
